


Who thought this was a good idea?

by Mustard_Gas



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Can I get a mcfucking uhhhhhhhhhhh, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I mentioned this was a chatfic right?, Irumas I mean, Just let them be teens yall, Kirumi being a mom, Kokichi will destroy the planet with maki at his side, Korekiyo will curb stomp all of her furries even if it cost him his life, M/M, Maki and kokichi are good ass friends, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shit posting, Shuichi is a shy boy coughandabotttomcough, Sometimes angst?, chatfic, coughMiulikesfurbiescough, first chatfic, oh yeah Miu and Kokichi are passive agressive friends, uhhhhhhh, wholesome friendships, y e e t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustard_Gas/pseuds/Mustard_Gas
Summary: Kaede decided her class wasnt close enough, so she went a step further and made a group chatIruma Miu: What the fuck is this?Akamatsu Kaede: A group chat! I hope we all get along :DMaki roll: thanks I hate itIruma Miu: So my worst nightmare???Oma Kokichi: your w o r s t nightmareOma Kokichi: Fuck she beat me to it





	1. Hah, you fucked up

**Kaede Akamatsu added 15 other people**

 

 

 

 

 

**Amami Rantaro** :  _What the fuck is up kyle?_

 

**Akamatsu Kaede:**  Some how, I already regret my decision..

 

**Iruma Miu:** What the fuck is this supposed to be?

 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Its a group chat :D I hope we all get along 

 

**Momota changed Harukawa Maki's name to Maki roll**

 

**Maki roll:** thanks I hate it

 

**Iruma Miu:** So basically my worst nightmare?

 

**Oma Kokichi:** your w o r s t nightmare

**Oma Kokichi:** Dammit she beat me to it

 

**Iruma Miu:** Hah suck a dick virgin

 

**Oma Kokichi:** _Gladly_

****

**Saihara Shuichi:** Its to fucking early am for this stuff

 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Its 2:26 pm,,,

 

**Saihara Shuichi:** _Did I stutter?_

 

**Iruma** **Miu:** Do that again pooichi, I will fucking throttle you

 

**Saihara Shuichi:** Understandable have a nice day

 

**Amami Rantaro:** Ah yes I can already tell this is going to be hell

 

**Yonaga Angie:** Of course Amami! Atua has already foretold this! ;3

 

**Amami Rantaro:** Cant wait to see that emoji in my dreams tonight

 

**Iruma Miu:** Unpopular yet true opinion, the emoji movie was a work of art

 

**Maki roll:** Whats your room number again?

 

**Iruma Miu has gone offline**

 

**Maki roll:** Drats

 

**Oma Kokichi:** Moving on to more important matter~! Nicknames!!!!

 

**Amami Rantaro:** Slowly beginning to see why mom shouldve disowned you

 

**Oma kokichi:** Ochie! my feewings! Mom would never! she loves me to much!

 

**Tojo Kirumi:** We shall see about that

 

**Oma Kokichi:** I-

 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Wig: snatched

 

**Saihara Shuichi:** Not you too,,,

 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** If ya cant beat em, join em

 

**Amami Rantaro: _Join us Shuichi_**

 

**Saihara Shuichi:** And this is where I fear for my life

 

**Oma Kokichi:** Guyyyysss~! We neeeed to do nicknamesss!!

 

**Iruma Miu is online**

 

**Iruma Miu:** Eat shiT and die but ill help

 

**Oma Kokichi:** Yay your useful for once!

 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** Your currently in the dinning area with your feet resting on the table correct? Shuichi is in the kitchen making tea?  _This will be quick_

 

**Oma** **Kokichi:** Im just lying again Nishishi~ Shes always helpful!

 

**Saihara Shuichu:** How-

 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** That's wonderful news! now we can just chat and have fun!

 

**Oma kokichi has removed admin rights from 13 people**

 

**Amami Rantaro:** What the f u c k have you brought upon this cursed land?

 

**Iruma Miu:** Fuck yeah stick dick! Together me and you will make all of these feeble horny plebs bow at our feet (except kaede coughqueencough)

 

**Oma Kokichi:** Ew not with you smelly pig

**Oma Kokichi:** Anyway! Names!!1!!

 

**Chabashira Tenko:** r e p e n t d e g e n a r a t e m a l e

 

**Oma Kokichi changed Chabashira Tenko's name to XxPenis_DestroyerxX**

 

**Oma kokichi:** _Punching dicks in the head, Punching dickheads in the dick, Slaying men by day, and slaying pussy all night, she is the one, the only, **PENISS DESTROYEEERRRRRRRRR**_

 

**XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** ...

 

**Yumeno Himiko:** Hot

 

**XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** Tenko approves

 

**Iruma Miu:** Speaking of which

 

**Amami Rantaro** **:** I can feel the gay from here

 

**Iruma Miu changed Yumeno Himiko's name to Twilight sparkle**

 

**Twilight sparkle:** I will curse you twat

 

**XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** H I M I K O!!

 

**Yonaga Angie:** Atua says no 'thots' allowed

 

**Iruma Miu:** Atua 'can' eat a phat dick

 

**Oma Kokichi changed Iruma Miu's name to *Nuzzles and kisses you UwU***

 

**Amami** **:** C                              U                  R S                                  E           D

 

***Nuzzles you and kisses you UwU* changed their name to Furby Daddy**

 

**Furby Daddy:** _M u c h  b e t t e r_

 

**Twilight sparkle:**  Atua is ashamed

 

**Yonaga Angie:** Ah~ Himiko is doing the work of the gods~

 

**Twilight sparkle:** nyehh its nothingg...

 

**XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** Moving on! Kokichi! change Yonagas name!

 

**Oma Kokichi:** you arent my mommy!

 

**Oma Kokichi changed Yonaga Angie's name to Bold and brash**

 

**XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** ~~More like it belongs in the trash~~

 

**Bold and brash:**  Nyhaha~ Atua does not understand the name but thanks you for the complement nonetheless!

 

**Twilight sparkle:** Atua is such a gentleman

 

**Oma Kokichi:** ew hush it faggit

 

**Furby daddy:** Says the walking peni

 

**Amami Rantaro:** wha-

 

**Oma Kokichi changed Amami Rantaro's name to Gonetaro**

 

**Gonetaro:** So we really gonna ignore that her sentence made no sense? Also clever pun but you could do better

 

**Tojo Kirumi:** Ah, thats a very funny joke Oma

 

**Oma Kokichi changed their own name to PantaRat**

 

**Maki roll** **:** fitting

 

**PantaRat:** Momota and Shumai have been very quiet ::thinking:: could they be cheating on us Maki roll?

 

**Maki roll:** I will gut you like a fish child, shut your mouth before I make you

 

**Saihara Shuichi:** Im drinking tea  _infront_ of you

 

**Momota Kaito:** Im getting in some extra training you gremlin! fucking sue me!

 

**Maki roll:** Oh so by training you mean getting your ass whooped by Uncle Hoshi in smash bros?

 

**Momota Kaito:**   B e tr a y a l

 

**Saihara Shuichi:** oh so you did lie when you told me you were going to take a nap?

 

**Momota Kaito:** *sweating in morse code*

 

**Gonetaro:** what the fuck-

 

**PantaRat:** Speaking of napping im gonna do that right now!

 

**Saihara Shuichi:** Its 3:18?

 

**PantaRat:** Night!

 

**PantaRat went offline**

 

**Furby Daddy:** hey pooichi u gon join him? tell me if you two get down in dirty~ 

 

**Saihara Shuichi:** I am leaving but why would we even do that?

 

**Gonetaro:** Tas what they all say, trust me I know from experience

 

**Furby Daddy:** _WA IT A FUCKING MINUTE_

 

**PantaRat is Online**

 

**Saihara Shuichi is offline**

**Chat was muted by PantaRat for 'Being to horny, feck off betches I do what I want with my shumai~'**

 

 

 

 


	2. wtf is going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More nickname changes also small triggering (Tenkos abusive/sexual abusive dad, because the cannon reason why she hated men was dumb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter :D

**K1-B0 and 15 others are online**

 

 **PantaRat:** Oh ho ho? the toaster is online

 

 **K1-B0:** Im nOT a tOAsTer

 

 **Furby Daddy:** Those are brave words for someone within moaning range

 

 **PantaRat:** Cum at me whore

 

 **Shinguji Korekiyo:** Kokichi what have you done-

 

 **Gonetaro:** I CAN HEAR THE MOANING FROM HERE WHY

 

 **XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** SKSKKSKKSKKS

 

**Gonetaro:** _IT GOT LOUDER_

 

 **PantaRat:**  Kekekekekek

 

 **Shinguji Korekiyo:** Did you just-

 

 **Furby Daddy:** Oh! Kiyo ur here!

 

 **Shinguji Korekiyo:** Why do you care?

 

 **Twilight sparkle:** I shaking and crying at the same time, wtf Miu stop moaning while typing

 

 **XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** Miu! I will kindly ask you to shut the duck up so I dont have to neo-akkido you into the sun!

 

 **Tojo Kirumi:** Oh, are we all on a first name basis now?

 

 **Shinguji Korekiyo:** I would assume so

 

 **Gontaro:** Everyone stopped giviing a shit on the second month of school

 

 **XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** Degenerate males will call me Chabashira!

 

 **Shiguji Korekiyo:** I excepted nothing less,,,

 

 **Twilight sparkle:** Formalities are for productive scrubs

 

 **Bold and Brash:** Ah yes! I would say we are mother!

 

 **Gonetaro:** 3,,2,,1,,

 

 **XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** Well...Maybe even degenerates can call me tenko,,

 

 **Twilight sparkle:** Im glad you changed ur mind tenkoo

 

 **Bold and Brash:** Maybe you will finally realize that not every boy is like your father? 

 

 **Tojo Kirumi:**???

 

 **XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** Shutup Yonaga before I curb stomp you cult leader face

 

 **Gonetaro:** uhhhh

 

 **Bold and Brash:** You think you can take me? Nyahah~ I have atua on top of still being pure~ you stand no chance

 

**Tojo Kirumi:** _Children_

 

 **XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** sorry mom,,

 

 **Bold and Brash:** Atua and I apologize to Tenko

 

 **Tojo Kirumi:** Im glad

 

 **PantaRat:** Moving on from..That,,

 

**PantaRat changed Tojo Kirumi's name to sweepsweepsweep**

 

 

 **sweepsweepsweep:** Is this a reference to something I dont get

 

 **Gonetaro:** Im having ptsd 

 

**PantaRat** **:** _No r u n n i n g in the halls_

 

 **Gonetaro:** *screams in morse code*

 

 **Furby Daddy:** Oh are we changing names again!? Fuck yeaaahh!!!!!

 

**Akamatsu Kaede:** _Cursed_

 

**Furby Daddy changed Akamatsu Kaede's name to Furby Mommy**

 

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Matching names,, power couples yall

 

 **Furby Mommy:** where did you come from???

 

**PantaRat:** _Y A L L_

 

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:**  Lurking, same for Shuichi, Kaito, Maki, Keebo, Korekiyo, Himiko etc

 

 **Saihara Shuichi:** wow, called out like that

 

 **PantaRat;** Where are u shumai??!

 

 **Saihara Shuichi:** trying to r e a d 

 

**PantaRat went offline**

 

 **Saihara Shuichi:** h e c k

 

 **Momota Kaito:** Im sorry you have to deal with that gremlin though, F in the chat for my bro

 

 **Furby Mommy:** F

 

 

 **Maki roll:** F

 

 **K1-B0:** F

 

 **Gonetaro:** F

 

 **Shinguji Korekiyo:** F

 

 **Twilight sparkle:** F

 

 **XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** F

 

**Furby Daddy changed K1-B0's name to Shsl BMO**

 

 **Saihara Shuichi:** Beautiful

 

 **Momota Kaito:** Wow, right infront of our mourning

 

 **Furby Daddy:** Stfu Macho man wannabe

 

**Maki roll:** _?_

 

 **Furby Daddy:** quaking in my boots help

 

 **sweepsweepsweep:** You did this to yourself

 

 

**Maki roll has gone offline**

 

 **Gonetaro:** Last words Bitch

 

 **Furby Daddy:** NOT YET

 

 **Furby Mommy:** FASTER I JUST SAW MAKI HAUL ASS DOWN THE HALLWAY  
  


 **Furby Daddy:** I HAVE TO MANY FURBIES TO RAISE, I DONT HAVE ENOUGH KAEDE TO FUJVBJHBVGCHFYJGKHGDYTFUGKJH

 

**Furby Daddy has gone offline**

 

 **Furby Mommy:** MIUUUUUUUHGHGFGHJCVHG

 

 **Furby Mommy:** Wait what was that last one

 

 **sweepsweepsweep:** There she goes, thats the maki I raised

 

 **Bold and Brash:** Atua thanks you Maki~ thanks to you he didnt have to get his hands dirty~

 

 **Furby Mommy:** F

 

 **Momota Kaito:** Hush that ur the only one that misses her

 

 **Gonetaro:** SKSKSKSKSKSK SHOT DOWN

 

 **Saihara Shuichi:** WHO IS B A N G I N G AT MY DOOR?

 

 **Momota Kaito:** What

 

**Gonetaro:** _R U N_

 

 **Saihara Shuichi:**  Tf why?? brb imma answer the donbvcdfghgcxfgujhgfxdftghbvcfghyjn

 

**Saihara Shuichi went offline**

 

**Maki roll is online**

 

 **Twilight sparkle:** Another one has fallen

 

 **Maki roll:** what the hell

 

 **Momota Kaito:** BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **Gonetaro:** I warned him sksks

 

 **sweepsweepsweep:** Kokichi broke shuichis door down

 

 **XxPenis_DestroyerxX:** Wha

 

 **Shirogane  Tsumugi:** We need Miu back so we can end the chapter with all the names changed!!

 

 **Maki roll:** You and ur weeb shit

 

 **Twilight sparkle:** Smh

 

**Furby Daddy is online**

 

**Maki roll:** _HOW  
_

 

 **Furby Daddy:**  SUCK A DICK AND CHOKE I LIVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEe

 

 **Twlight sparkle:** wha

 

**Shirogane Tsumugi:** _U w U_

 

 **Twilight sparkle:**  What kind pf dark magic-

 

 **Shirogane Tsumugi:** Miu! what about everyone elses names?

 

 **Furby Mommy:** Shes alive!!!

 

 **Furby Daddy:** FUCK U RITE 

 

**Furby Daddy changed 10 names**

 

 **Oni~chan:** I regret everything 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi- Oni~chan  
> Angie- Bold and Brash  
> Kaede- Furby Mommy  
> Miu- Furby Mommy  
> Tenko- XxPenis_DestroyerxX  
> Kirumi- sweepsweepsweep  
> Himiko- Twilight sparkle  
> Maki- Maki roll  
> Keebo- Shsl BMO  
> Kaito- Momotop  
> Shuichi- Ultimate kin  
> Kokichi- PantaRat  
> Ryoma- Uncle Hoshi  
> Gonta- spooder man  
> Korekiyo- seesaw juice  
> Rantaro- Gonetaro


	3. ------

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry!

**I was working on next chapter, almost done and then ao3 deleted it,, friggin,,,     uughbvgjhkg**

**I'll try to post tomorrow! sorry for the delay!**


	4. Things can only get better from here (possibly) prt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly I havent posted in forever, I'm so sorry! I just got through a emotionally abusive relationship and I've been trying to cope dndndndnd iM soRRy. Anyway what this chapter hold
> 
> Cockitchys a good bf  
> uhh other shit i forgot lel  
> before that all happen tenkos b e a t s degenerate males  
> shitposting  
> uhhhhh
> 
> I think that's it ddndn
> 
> (there will be a part two)

**Oni~chan and 13 others are online**

 

 **Ultimate Kin:** Miu,, why?  


**Furby Daddy:** Deny it all you want Pooichi we all know you probably got Kyoko merch  


**Ultimate kin:** One, what makes you think that? Two, Why does she even have merch? Three, how did you know she had merch  
  


**Gonetaro:** wait shit u rite tho

 

 **Furby Daddy:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnmbnhgujkhcgftfyjhgcxfr

 

 **Oni~chan:** She got B O O F E D

 

 **Maki roll:** Before you thank me I didn't shoot her down this time

 

 **Gonetaro:** then why she just 'nmbnhgujkhcgftfyjhgcxfr'

 

 **PantaRat:** Bitch dont ask me 

 

 **Furby Daddy:** No one even mentioned you, you dumbass wannabe trash baby

 

 **Gonetaro:** THE SHADE IS REAL OUT HERE

 

 **Seesaw juice:** Everyday just when I think I've sloved the mystery behind humanity you all open your mouths to prove me otherwise

 

 **Shsl BMO:** Miu what is a trash baby?  


**PantaRat:** THAT H U R T E D

 

 **Furby Mommy:** I can't believe this slander

 

 **Momotop:** Wig: snatched

 

 **Bold and Brash:** Everyday we stray further away from atua

 

 **Oni~chan:** I KNEW IT WAS A WIG THERE"S NOW WAY YOUR HAIR CAN STAND STRAIGHT UP WITHOUT GEL OR HAIRSPRAY

 

 **Maki roll:** Would you believe me if I told you it was bed head?

 

 **Oni~chan:** w

 

 **Ultimate kin:** This explains,, so much

 

 **PantaRat:** Is everyone going to ignore the fact that she knows its bed head yet no one knows how

 

 **XxPussy_DestroyerxX:** Dont question her degenerate male!

 

 **PantaRat:** Why're you calling me a degenerate male? I'm not the one that sneaks off in the middle of the night with Maki, right Kaito :3c

 

 **XxPussy_Destroyerx:** _O h ?_

 

 **Momotop:** YOU KNOW IT'S NOT LIKE THAT KOKICHI, I KNOW YOU KNOW BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO MENTION SHUICHI WAS THERE

 

 **XxPussy_DestroyerxX:** not one but  _t w o_ degenerate males harassing a beautiful female?

 

 **Ultimate kin:** WHY DID YOU DRAG ME INTO THIS

 

 **Maki roll:** jesus christ

 

 **Momotop:** YOU'RE THE ONLY PROOF I HAVE

 

**XxPussy_DestroyerxX is offline**

 

 **Ultimate kin:** KOKICHI SAVE ME SOME RAMEN FROM LUNCH I GOTTA G O

 

 **Momotop:** HARUMAKI I LNBNHCGJBCGHJHNBVGVBGVGFTYC

 

**Momotop is offline**

 

 **Gonetaro:** And so the hunt begins

 

**Ultimate kin is offline**

 

 **Furby Daddy:** SKSKKSSKSK IVE NEVER SEEN SHUICHI RUN SO FAST H O L Y S H I T IM DYING

 

**sweepsweepsweep is online**

 

 **Shsl BMO:** Kirumi! you must help shuichi

 

 **PantaRat:** Im to scared to step in,, someone whose watching this go down ghost write whats happening so I dont have to get close :'3

 

 **Oni~chan:** Okay!

 

 **sweepsweepsweep:** w h y

 

 **Shsl BMO:** Kiruumi! please talk to Tenko!

 

 **sweepsweepsweep:** They did this to themselves

 

 **Oni~chan:** As you may know Kaitos out cold and now Tenko is in the courtyard searching for a wild Shuichi!

 

 **Shsl BMO:** I will go retrieve Mikan once it gets to out of hand!

 

 **Furby Mommy:** Lowkey feel bad but what were they doing so late at night?

 

 **PantaRat:** Kaito was helping SHuichi train so he could be stronger but then he dragged Maki into and theyve been the odd squad ever since

 

 **Gonetaro:** I always did wonder how a group of polar opposites became so close

 

 **Bold and Brash:** Wait, so Kaito was just helping the two of them become more social and or stronger?

 

 **PantaRat:** DOnt make me feel guilty this is gonna be hilarious!

 

 **Oni~chan:** OH SHIT, TENKO SPOTTED HIM

 

 **Gonetaro:** oh god,, oh fuck

 

 **Twilight sparkle:** Shuichis in for it now,,

 

 **Oni~chan:** HOW IS SHUICHI OUT RUNNING TENKO?! 

 

 **PantaRat:** I knew my shumai could do it!!

 

 **sweepsweepsweep:** I thought that was impossible for him,, I give him my apologies for underestimating him

 

 **Gonetaro:** you did this kokichi

 

 **seesaw juice:** Shuichi truly is one of a kind

 

 **Oni~chan:** oh,, everyone take back what you said,,

 

 **Twlight sparkle:** n-nyeh?

 

 **PantaRat:** oh my god

 

 **Oni~chan:** DOnt ask how but he flawlessly tripped over nothing and then tenko curb stomped him

 

 **Gonetaro:** everything only goes down hill from here

 

 **Oni~chan:** Himiko was Tenko mad this morning?

 

 **Twilight sparkle:** yes,,,,,,why?

 

 **Oni~chan:** she seems to be taking it out on shuichi

 

 **Shsl BMO:** I shall go get Mikan

 

 **sweepsweepsweep:** Tsumugi where are they?

 

 **Oni~chan:** still in the courtyard theyve just been cricling it- o-oh a wild kokichi aproaches 

 

 **Bold and Brash:** everyone, let's gather hands and pray for our lost ones

 

 **Oni~chan:** omg shuichi is cryin and huggin his stomach while Kokichi talks to tenko, he's already doged one punched, slapped her and said they need to just talk,,

omg I feel so badd but now tenko is also crying while huggin kokichi,, have they forgotten shuichi? skskssksk

 

**sweepseeosweeo and one other(s) is offline**

 

 **Furby Daddy:** after dis im throwing a dam party so everyone will be fuckin happ, yall and ur angst christ

 

 **Furby Mommy:** look at Miu being a good part of the family, we love you!!

 

 **Furby Daddy:** sshut upp im onnly doing it ccaus e im bored and wwantted to seeem nivce

 

 **Furby mommy:** :two_hearts:

 

 **Oni~chan:** They're now both helping Shuichi get to Mikan coughitsmostlyTenkocarryinghimonherbackwhilekokichitellshimhowmuchheloveshimcoughcough

 

 **Twlight sparkle:** I never knew Tenko would be so nice to a boy,, its kinda nice,, I wanna give her a warm hug for congrats

 

 **Gonetaro:** we stan our gays 

 

 **Oni~chan:** Imma help Miu set up her *party* since it sounds like fun!

 

 **Twilight sparkle:** I look forward to it,,

 

 **Furby Daddy:** FUck yeahhhHH get over here you lesbian blueberry

 

 **Oni~chan:** lol im on my way :D

 

 **Furby Mommy:** I wanna come too!!!

 

 **Furby Daddy:** you didnt have to ask u big chested queen

 

 **Furby Mommy:** fricc yeah!!

 

**everyone went offline**

(im lazy)

 

**6:31 pm**

 

 **Ultimate kin:** Miu are you the one blasting music

 

 **Furby Daddy:** You fucking know it

 

 **PantaRat:** Oml is that splash daddy I hear?  
  
 

 **XxPussy_DestroyerxX:** wait,,, arent we japanese?

 

 **sweepsweepsweep:** ive stopped questioning it

 

**Furby Mommy:**

 

**Oni~chan:**

 

**Furby Daddy:**

 

 **Furby Daddy:**  can I do it?  
  
 

**Oni~chan:** _Y E S_

 

**Furby Daddy changed Uncle Hoshi's name to playintennisonthewii**

 

 **Gonetaro:**  torturing a dead man,, smh

 

 **Ultimate kin:** now that I think about it Hoshi hasnt even been on here yet has he-

**Ultimate kin:** _wh y_

 

 **seesaw juice:**  uhh,, what is this music Iruma?

 

 **Furby Daddy:** BITCH, LASAGNA

 

 **seesaw juice:** I became fluent in english just to hear this blasphemy,,

 

 **sweepsweepsweep:** ^^^

 

 **Oni~chan:** HUSH ITS BEAUTIFUL

 

 **PantaRat:** MIUUUUUUU can we come over yettt ;w;

 

 **Furby Daddy:** fuck yeah! but some people already brought over snacks so dont worry about food 

 

 **Maki roll:** drinks?

 

 **Furby Daddy:** Covered already dimwit!1!

 

 **PantaRat:** I can feel  her ego from her smh

 

 **Furby Mommy:** Are you guys coming or what, Hoshi, Kaito, Rantaro, and Shuichi are already her

 

**XxPussy_DestroyerxX:** _all males_

 

 **Furby Mommy:**  Along with,Gonta, Himiko, Angie, Tsumugi, me and Miu

 **XxPussy_DestroyerxX:** Im on my way!!

 

**everyone went offline**

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Iruma Miu created 'Gal pow wow'**

**Iruma Miu added Akamatsu Kaede, Chabashria Tenko, Tojo Kirumi, and 4 other(s)**

**Iruma Miu changed their nickname to 'Kinky twinkie'**

**Kinky twinkie changed 7 other(s) nicknames**

**Cory in the house and 4 other(s) are online**

 

  
**Kinky twinkie:**  w h o t h e f u c k

**Shsl basic bitch:**  Miu calm

**Kinky twinkie:**  18 KAEDE 18

 

  
**Cory in the house:**  ???

 

**Kinky twinkie:**  EIGHTTEEN DIFFERENT KINDS OF TUNAFISH SANDWITCHES

 

**Cory in the house:** what the f-

**Probably will marry a broom:** I was told to make party snacks by Kaede (or akamatsu which would you prefer?)

 

**Kinky twinke:** BUT EIGHTTEEN?

**Baruto's dad:** Tenko is confused?? Tunfish sandwiches are heart healthy!

 

**Cory in the house:** and my heart is severely damaged,,

 

**Baruto's dad:** so Himiko, if you're out there-

 

**Kinky twinkie:** THAT IS NOT THE CURRENT ISSUE

 

**spiritual medium:** Nyahaha~! I think it is! Our groupchat's are currenly lacking in memes!

 

**Literally sushi is online**

**Literally sushi:** my phones blowing up wtfeccle is going on

**Kinky twinke:** There's punch, crackers, fruits, deviled eggs, and then eiGHTEEN DIFFERENT TUNA SANDWICHES

**Cory in the house:** it took you a few seconds to respond, did u google how to spell sandwiches?

 

**Probably will marry a broom:** Personally, I think tuna is quite good

 

**Shsl basic bitch:** see miu it's not that bad! also @Literallysushi who are you?

 

**Kinky twinkie:** pErsoNally you should go fuck cleaning detergent! Also also I diD NOT

 

**Cory in the house:** MRS. KIRUMI SEND HER TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE AND HAVE HER EXPELLED *slaps table*

 

**Cory in the house:** ( https://youtu.be/iSGr-gvucQw )

 

**Probably will marry a broom:**  yoURE in mY clasS, NOT the other way around!  _I_ know everything! And yoou, knownothing.

 

**Kinky twinkie:** back to the s 

 

**Shsl basic bitch:** Miu?

 

**Kinky twinkie:**

****

 

******Literally sushi:** also I'm maki can someone explain my name?

 

**Cory in the house:** m

 

**Cory in the house:** _makiroll_

 

**Literally sushi:** sON OF A BITCH

**Baruto's dad:** YA DONE MESSED UP AY AY RON

 

**Shsl basic bitch:** T E N K O

 

**Baruto's dad:** kek

 

**Shsl basic bitch:** w

 

 

**Kinky twinkie:** _GONTA AND RYOMA JUST FUCKING BROKE I N T O MY LAB WITH WHAT LOOKS LIKE HUNDREDS OF DIFFERENT CATS_

 

**Probably will marry a broom:** i-..is this why Ryoma asked me to make homemade cat nip?

 

**spiritual medium:** you didn't ask Ryoma for his reasoning?

 

**Probably will marry a broom:** He simply requested I make it so I did

 

**Shsl basic bitch:** Kirumi, Tojo, mom, baby girl

 

**Kinky twinkie:** hey

 

**Shsl basic bitch:** you don't have to do anything u dont want kay kay? anyway miu why are you so calm

 

**Kinky twinke:** Because Ryoma just said 'They will feast' and the cats began attacking the sandwic

 

**Probably will marry a broom went offline**

****

 

******Cory in the house:** aw shit,, here we go again

 

**Kinky twinkie:** omFG GOD MY BOOM bOX

**Kinky twinkie went offline**

****

 

******Shsl basic bitch:** sigh, i guess ill go help her

 

**Cory in the house:** NO WE ARE NOT ENDING THIS CHAPTER HERE

 

**Baruto's dad:** nani the fuck

 

**Cory in the house:** This hasn't been updated in a month I think we can't end it with this short of a chapter! Girls we need to think of something interesting and quick!

 

**Literally sushi:** It's only been like.. fourr, five days?

 

**Baruto's dad:** yeah it's not like after this we wont talk for like another three months not to mention it's the beginning of summer.

 

**Cory in the house:** But it's pride month!

 

**Literally sushi:** so..?

 

**Baruto's dad:** _LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO!!1!!11!!_

 

 

**Oma Kokichi joined the chat**

****

 

******Oma Kokichi changed his name to 'what if it was purple?'**

****

 

******what if it was purple:** yo rang

 

**Baruto's dad:** WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY

 

**spiritual medium:** dont ask Atua

 

**Cory in the house:** okay listen, before u hate him and or me

 

**Baruto's dad:** I could never hate a female

 

**Cory in the house:** I invited him

 

**Baruto's dad:**  but maybe strongly dislike

 

**what if it was purple:** so mean :c to bad my toaster stroodle isn't here to help me

 

**Shsl basic bitch:** you mean Kiibo? 

 

**what if it was purple:** ding ding ding! 100 points to gryffinpuff, fUCK YOU SNAPE

 

**Baruto's dad:** Moving on!!! Pride month!! Finally I can show my lesbian!

 

**what if it was purple:** You always show your lesbian

 

**Baruto's dad:** S I L E N C E M A L E

 

**what if it was purple:** I just came here to be gay and honestly I'm feeling so attacked rn

 

**Literaly sushi:** oof

 

**Shsl basic bitch:** w

 

**Cory in the house:** ANYWAY PRIDE MONTH I CAN BE OPENLY PAN AND NOT BE RIDICULED BUT DO U KNOW WHAT PRIDE MOTH MEANS?

 

**Shsl basic bitch:** hm?

 

**Cory in the house:** WE NEED TO MAKE MIUS GET TOGETHER GAYER, PANER, MORE ASEXUAL, BIER, LESBAINERS|

 

**Baruto's dad:** thats *click click* the motherfu**ing *click click* tea

 

**what if it was purple:** okay so here's how we'll do it


	7. Holy shit i'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

gvfcdrctfvgybhjnk

Jesus ive done dun it again

Okay so basically, summer school

I was packed busy today and I will be all week

BUT

I will be working on the next chapter throughout this week and because of this I will indeed have it uploaded by Thursday!!

As apology this will probably be my longest chapter

*internal screaming*

Anyway it will be in the group chat and outside of it!

I will not let pride month go uncelebrated!!!!!! 

(friendly reminder by unpopular opinion tenko is best girl)

And i bid u adui (audi? ahdu? aidu?) *aidu until thrusday


	8. The party! (setup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo im so cool i post poned this for like two weeks :^D
> 
> Lol you thought
> 
> next chapters gonna be the longest not this one
> 
> Needed to get this out before I passed out gonna try to have the second part out by this week atleast
> 
> Summer school's almost over :'D

"Atua will prevail!"  
  
"What the fuck do you mean? Atua my ass theSE CATS ATE EVERYTHING"  
  
"I don't see the problem Miu, they were starving homeless cats and if the food here was the closest, going to a store is a long ways to go for these cats"  
  
"Nyahah~! This cutie pleases me and Atua! I name thee Apa!"  
  
"Gonta sorry Miu!"  
  
"Awe~ Miu! Babey! I think she just meow'd I love you to me! Do you think she can sing?"  
  
"NO BAKAMATSU THEY CANT- HEY YOU SLUT THAT'S MINE"  
  
"With Atua's divine power anything is possible Kaede!"  
  
"It's alright Gonta, we did something good, isn't that right Christopher."  
  
"You already named yours Ryoma? If so going to name her Sonata, y'know after Beethovens piece Moonlight Sonata, I think the first movement is so soft just like her furr! isn't that right Sonata~! Miu we should keep her!"  
  
"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS KAEDE"  
  
"Nah I don't know but that sounds like a pretty sweet name, I like it anyway."  
  
"SHUT UP RYOMA YOU FURRY REJECT- HOLY SHIT HOW'D THEY GET THE-"  
  
Everyone in the room jumped in shock as a balloon popped due to the playful cats claws. "Jesus fUCK Ryoma look what you did!!! MY PARTY!"  
Ryoma chuckled from the corner of the room as the cats continued attacking her Lab. Kaede sighed in defeat already knowing where this is going seeing how Miu was already chasing around the speckled cat that had created the loud noise.  
  
"Calm down Miu! Atua will guide us through this disaster~!" Angie chirped happily, it seems like she knows something the way she's blocking the door and her words seem calculated. But,, "Hnn Miu,, They're so cute thoughh! Can we keep one? Two?" Sonata was rubbing against Kaede's palm lovingly, it was completely adorable and almost to cute to bare. God, to bad Miu was allergic, wait, how was she holding up then?

  
Well, no matter it took another hour to get all the cats out, during that time Angie vanished but no one knows when. Oh well. Well now they have bigger issues to deal with.  
  
"Ryoma where did you even get all those cats?" Jesus, how was she expected to be a class president of these kids. Espically Kokichi, Miu, and... well that's kinda it if we aren't counting Angie roping people into doing her deeds. "WE HAVE A BIGGER PROBABLY sLUT, MY ASS TASTIC DECORatIOnS aRE IN RuiNS!!" Miu screamed at the top of her lungs which led to Kaede to face her lovely girlfriend who looked like she was about to cry, nice. "Gonta very sorry Miu, Gonta didn't know about your party, Gonta swears!" Ah, innocent Gonta, to bad he wont be spared. "Nyahaha~! Your divine god has answered your prayers Miu!" Everyone one turned to the door, Ryoma stayed the same while Miu looked confused and happy. "No Angie your messing up the pacing!" Tsumugi rushed into the room with face paint all over her,, well face. On closer inspection it was two pan flags on her cheeks,, huh? "Sigh,,this plainly won't due,, so me and Angie have decided we will cover this for you guys. Sooo,,,, Gonta could you be a dear and help Miu, Ryoma and Kaede out of the room? If so plain ol' me and Angie will happily paint a bug on your arm!" She clapped her hands together happily as Gonta nodded vigorously. "Wait you can't kick me out of my lab-" As if on time Gonta picked up struggling Miu gently, "gONTA YOU TREE TRUNK DICK PUT ME DOWN." Then we walked over to Kaede who reacted in the same manor as Miu, with the insults and shouting. Really, the only person who reacted differently from getting picked up was Ryoma who just began sitting on the taller mans shoulder. Soon enough Gonta was almost out the door until,, "What are you assholes even going to do to my lab?!" Miu shouted as she held onto the door way for dear life. Of course, Angie trotted over and smiled as she slowly began prying her fingers off the doorway. "You'll see very soon~!" As soon as she finished Miu's fingers finally gave out as she slowly disappeared from view. "Now fellow devotee's of Atua, we shall begin!" Angie proclaimed as she swung her arms open as if she was welcoming a hug. "Wait we aren't-"  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
_How did it come to this?_  
_When was it decided?_

 _Where was Kiibo and Kokichi?_  
_I'm not against it but...  
  
  
_"Shu~I~Chi!"  
_Ah, Kokichi  
_"Hm what is it Kokichi?" I turned my head slightly only to be met by Kokichi who had his hair tied in a messy bun, a lose apron, and pink icing on his cheek.  
I'm not going to lie to myself he looks adorable, though for the plan they came up with, what ever it was I was put on blowing up balloons which is doing wonders to my head. Of course before I can even consider how light headed I am I'm tackled by Kokichi knocking us both to the floor. Some how it doesn't hurt at all, "Mann Shuichiii~ I miss you sooo much! It's sooo boring cooking with Mommy, and Ran~chan! I wish you were in my group then maybe I would actually be having fun hmph!" He crossed his arms after he pushed himself up. "Ah,, but you picked the groups Kichi,, Oh uhm.."   
  
Shuichi eyed the icing on his cheek, only now noticing how close it was to his lips,  _He wouldn't mind if..No we only started dating last month, god stop thinking like that ugh._ "-ichi" Kokichi had just finished saying something but Shuichi's eyes blinked in confusion. "Uhmm,, yes." Was all Shuichi could muster as her stood to his feet, looking away from Kokichi. But with Kokichi this could not stand, "Shuichi. I said what are you looking at." Fake tears began swelling in his eyes. "Does Shumai think I'm not worth listening to anymore?!" And that's when the damn broke, Shuichi huffed still lightheaded due to blowing red, yellow, orange, and other balloons none stop. It wasn't a annoyed or a loud one, it was quiet and worn with a smile. Shuichi leaned over and placed a small kiss directly where the icing was. When He leaned back he was met with a stunned Kokichi,surprisingly he only now realized he stopped crying. "Ah- I'm sorry! D-Did you not uhm I mean was it okay t-that I did that?" Silence. "C'mon answer me!" But alas, Kokchi seemed to be in his own little world now as Shuichi worriedly talked to him. "Bah! Stupid Shumai!" Kokichi quickly pushed Shuichi away and hid his blush. "I hate your kisses and you! So gross! Bleh! I'm going back to my group and they will hopefuly have the finest of soap to clean my soiled skin!" He gave Shuichi a little peck on the nose (Tippy toes are vital in this relationship) before running off. Now it was Shuichi's turn to be frozen in place.  


* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Do you want to die?" Maki crossed her arms, and slouched lower into her seat across from Tsumugi. There were currently two girls in Tsumugi's lab, Tsumugi herself and Tenko who is currently behind her. It took her a second to think of why Tenko was there but then, as she was being dragged to Tsumugi's lab by her she realized it was for brute force. (Well not dragged, more like Maki was being held by Tenko bridal style as they walked, she will never admit she liked it) "Oh C'mon Maki!! It'll be fun! Without you it'll be just plain boring." Currently, Tsumugi is pleading with Maki while Tenko mixes paint, though it's painfully obvious no matter how much Tenko tries to hide it she's astounded by how many colors she's been able to make with only face paint. "I already said or you I plain out won't make any clothing! It's just harmless face paint!" But, Maki's eyes narrowed, that seemed like a lie, the way her smile became a bit to wide and how just for a second she reached for her hair- God, she's been around Kokichi to much. "Tsumugi just show me what you made." At this Maki assumed she would be deteriorated but instead Tsumugi's eyes gleamed with passion. "Really?! Honestly and truly?! Alright stay put!" And with that Tsumugi shot up from her seat.  
  
Seconds later she heard Tsumugi chattering behind her. "I made you well uhm,,, I made you these scrunchies." Only now was the blue haired girl in her line of sight as she once again sat down across from Maki. She then placed two scrunchies on the table like she had said, they looked identical to hers except for the fact that in vertical stripes laid the asexual flag colors. It was very thoughtful of her and it would be a shame not to wear it.. But it doesn't match with her outfit- it's not like she would like wearing it anyway, obviously. "No." "Oh pretty please Maki! I made something for everyone." But then she, Tsumugi leaned in closer having a hand hover over one side of her face. "Between you and me I worked the hardest on Tenko's but don't tell her!" She giggled as she whispered, "It's my way of saying thanks for helping." She leaned backwards into her own chair and she had the widest smile. "Why did I need to know that?" Then, only at this question did Tsumugi seem nervous. "Well...ehehe.." No worries Maki will just finish for her. "You thought if you convinced me you were doing this out of the kindness in your heart it would get me to comply?" Tsumugi reluctantly nodded, of course. "I'm leaving." "W- Oh please Maki?" Maki continued walking after she stood up. "M-maki? MAKI." Almost at the door she heard Tsumugi from behind her, "YOU WILL WEAR THESE SCRUNCHIES I SWEAR ON MY LIFE."  


* * *

* * *

* * *

It's almost time for the party and everything has gone according to plan. Angie triumphantly placed her hands on her hips and she watch Kiibo and Shuichi hang up the balloons in a rainbow order as they made small talk, they were both enjoying them selves already. Hardly turning her head she looked over proudly at Kirumi and Rantaro laying down the cupcakes in a certain way it'd create a heart, but of course the icing on top was Pink, Purple, and Blue. Put those three together and you get another flag! Of course all of this couldn't have been down without Kirumi, she was hopping in between making cupcakes and helping Gonta and Angie clean up Miu's lab while also moving stuff around to create more room.   
  
Angie smiles as she looks over at the door to see Kokichi and Kaito setting up a banner that Kokichi happily drew on, 'TRANS RIGHTS' of course it's not that big because at first it read, 'BOTTOMS HAVE NO RIGHTS' which is now scribbled out thanks to Kaito. Then Angie, thinks even if it is just for a moment, even if this was a flaw in her perfect act. She thinks, if Atua was real, she truly has been blessed.


	9. if u listen closely, you can hear my sobbing over a ten hour loop of three days of grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UWU

AAAAAAAAAA  
  
  
 **I HAD A WHOLE ASS  
  
** **HEALTHY  
** **GOOD  
  
** **CHAPTER READY TO POST  
  
** _ **AND THEN IT CRASHED AGAIN**_

__**HOW WILL I CONTINUE THIS FIC? IDK, BUT I'LL FIND A WAY  
  
  
** **IM SO SORRY IM SUCH A DUMBASS X'D**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it and want more! If so ill try to update daily!


End file.
